Enamorado de ti
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: Encontrarse con una vieja enemiga parace algo malo, pero terminara siendo algo tierno. Primera historia en español y si soy de colombia :v


"Lo tengo, decías, no te preocupes" Esteban imito a su prima.

"No fue mi culpa que el embajador huyera despues de ver a Skyler" Elena dijo relajadamente "Quizas encontremos otras maneras de arreglar las cosas con el"

"Creyó que un gato volador lo iba a comer" Esteban la regaño "Sabes de que casi se lo comió un jaguar"

"Bueno, intentare escuchar tus historias" Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego camino feliz mente para su habitación.

"Nunca pensé que tendría que decir esto" Esteban suspiro "Creo que extraño a Shuriki. Por lo meno me escuchaba."

Después de una cena desastrosa, el embajador de Himayo corrió aterrado despues de que Skyler apareció volando pidiendo ayuda a la princesa, Esteban se puso a pensar de como las cosas dramáticamente cambiaron. Hace años era como el rey de Avalor, cuidándolo de las garras de una hechicera, y ahora era el niñero real de la princesa coronada. El nunca tuvo una relación cercana con su familia tampoco con la antigua reina pero por lo menos tenia una especie de relación amistosa o incluso romántica...pero era por sus malentendidos.

Vivir con la perversa y cruel hechicera...en realidad no era como muchos se lo imaginaban. Ellos peleaban, pero se hablaban gentilmente e incluso eran algo juguetones con sus palabras. El llego a conocer mas de Shuriki, ella no era como ella parecía ser...ella era demasiado diferente. Ella llegaba a ser algo inmadura y graciosa, también era elegante y gentil. Pero lo mas que le sorprendió era de lo ansiosa que ella llegaba a ser. No era una persona muy social, era reservada...pero también tímida.

"Esteban?" Luisa entro "Estas bien? Te noto sonrojado"

"Sonrojado?" Esteban se miro a sus espejo y noto un cierto gentil sonrojo "Solo estaba avergonzado despues de lo que sucedió en la cena"

"Lamento mucho que eso" Luisa dijo "Hablamos con el embajador Enrique, el dijo que nos escribiría"

"Por lo menos es algo bueno" Esteban suspiro con enojo "Elena nunca me escucho"

"Ella lo intenta" Luisa dijo besando la mejilla de su nieto "Ten fe en ella."

"eso intento" Esteban dijo "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" Luisa dijo antes de salir.

Sera posible de que el se este enamorando de una asesina? Esteban pensó. El no se podia dejar seducir por una mujer quien no ha sido inocente despues del "accidente." Pero tampoco podia negar de que la bruja no era atractiva. Ella poseía una belleza que encantaba a los hombres, pero también era algo vanidosa y enojona...pero también era adorable. Su mente daba vueltas. El no podia enamorarse de ella, su familia nunca lo perdonaría...pero el amor era algo extraño.

"Despierta, tonto" Shuriki lo sacudió amorosamente "Llegaremos tarde al desayuno"

"Por que tan amorosa?" Esteban la miro antes de recibir un par de besos de parte ella

"Acaso tu esposa no puede ser amorosa contigo?" ella dijo juguetona mente.

El la miro extrañado pero noto dos anillos, uno era de compromiso y el otro era de matrimonio. Luego noto que el llevaba también un anillo de oro. El estaba casado con ella al parecer. Shuriki lo llevo a desayunar donde noto que su familia estaba muy contentos con ella. De pronto ella lo llamo al jardín y lo miro a los ojos.

"Esteban" Shuriki gentilmente coloco las manos de su esposo en su vientre "Recuerdas que siempre soñaste que tuviéramos un hijo"

"Si" El mintió antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada "Vamos a tener un bebe"

"Si" Ella rió amorosamente "Vamos a ser padres

"Esteban?" Higgins movió a Esteban haciéndolo caer de la cama.

Todo era un sueño. El no estaba caso con ella y tampoco la embarazo. Esteban se sintió molesto, estaba disfrutando el sueño, el iba a ser papa de una niña llamada Juanita...bueno en realidad el se lo invento...pero el iba ser padre de Juanita Maria Flores. Tan hermosa como su madre y tan valiente como su padre.

"Higgins. Estaba a punto de conocer a mi hija Juanita Maria " Esteban gruñó "Iba a ser un papa genial"

"Las enchiladas te hicieron daño?" Higgins pregunto

"Higgins...creo que estoy enamorado" Esteban lo abrazo "Estoy enamorado.

"Las enchiladas te hicieron daño" Higgins dijo "Estas diciendo cosas raras."

Esteban desayuno con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro. El estaba feliz y triste, perdió a su amor pero quizás ella aun siga viva. Elena y la familia se estaban asustando de ver a un Esteban enamorado. Estaba claro de que el amaba a una cierta persona...quizás seria Paloma Hortencia. Esteban camino feliz antes de chocar con alguien.

"Mis mayores" El se congelo al ver a Shuriki encapuchada "Shuriki"

"Esteban?" ella le sonrió antes de darle una cachetada "No me vuelvas a traicionar"

"Te extrañe" Esteban sonrió abrazando la

"Yo...también" Ella suspiro mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho, casi durmiéndose

"Parase de que esto se a convertido en una reunión. " Una voz de un hombre sonó


End file.
